Rojo
by Minamo
Summary: -Te daré dos opciones –Dijo él mirándola a los ojos –Debes de sentirte privilegiada y dichosa, yo nunca doy opciones, querida Anna. –Sus negros ojos se encendieron como si de fuego se tratase. Ella creyó ver al mismo Diablo en persona. Fuego, Rojo.


**ROJO**

Su mirada era de fuego frente a ella.

Rojo.

_¿Cómo te sentirías si vieras al mismo diablo ardiendo frente de ti?_

**Terror**, era lo que ella sentía. Su cuerpo había perdido fuerzas, sus piernas y brazos los sentía pesados, pues al parecer no tenía control sobre ellos. Y su alma, pobre de ella, sentía que era arrancada violentamente de su delgado y, ahora, débil cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban en puños, enterrando sus propias uñas en sus delicadas palmas. Sus rosados labios habían quedado blancos gracias a la presión que sus dientes ejercían sobre ellos. La cabellera rubia alborotada por los forcejeos. Y sus ojos, sus bellos ojos negros, que siempre habían demostrada valentía y poder, ahora estaban sumergidos en un mar de agonía y miedo.

_De terror_.

Y eso a Él le gustaba.

Le gustaba demasiado. Tenerla bajo su poder lo hacía sentir más poderoso de lo que ya era. Adoraba el miedo y el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban frente a él. Se sentía su dueño, su castigador, su tortura. Pues antes la había tenido bajo su poder, pero en esos tiempos ella era una mujer valiente y ruda, altanera hasta más no poder, y eso también le había gustado. Pero, al probar el terror en ella, al saborear su dolor, descubrió que eso le complacía mucho más.

Y es que ahora ella era débil.

Él lo sabía a la perfección, ella también.

-Vamos Anna, no es para que me mires así. –sus palabras llenas de burla y su sonrisa demoniaca se hacían presente frente a la rubia.

-Suel… tame . – ella apenas y podía hablar. Su garganta era aprisionada por una poderosa mano de fuego, que difícilmente le dejaba pasar el aire.

Él rió encantado por la chica.

-No, Annita, no ahora. – Apretó más fuerte el pálido cuello – Primero necesito que escuches mi petición y obviamente que la aceptes. –Sus largos cabellos castaños caían sobre su rostro, creando una sombra lúgubre sobre sus infernales ojos. Su mirada brillaba, destellaba poder. Sus labios delineaban una altanera sonrisa que creaba en la joven mujer un escalofrío por todo su delgado cuerpo. -Anna, - continuó – sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando.

-No sé… - Se deshizo de sus puños y se sujetó del brazo del moreno hombre frente a ella, enterrando sus uñas en su piel, sin poder causarle dolor. -… de qué hablas.

-No te hagas la idiota, que no te queda. –Él deshizo el agarre del blanco cuello para poder dejarla hablar. Ella cayó a sus pies, como la presa que era en esos momentos. Tosió para poder recobrar el aliento, mientras se frotaba el cuello con delicadeza y cerraba los ojos por el dolor que había pasado. –Sé lo que te pasa.

-Tú no sabes nada, imbécil. -una muestra de valentía se escuchó en su voz.

-Yo lo sé todo. –Dijo arrogantemente – Y también sé que te estás dividiendo, linda. –Ella abrió sus dos grandes ojos por la sorpresa. _Él sabía sobre eso. –_Tu alma, tu cuerpo, están creando a un segundo ser. Tu poder espiritual se divide, hacía ti, hacía _eso. _Por eso te estás debilitando, es un ser muy fuerte el que crece dentro de ti, Annita. –La sacerdotisa aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa. ¿Por qué él lo sabía? Nadie debía de saberlo, sólo ella. Pero lo que dijo después, la sorprendió aún más. –Y lo quiero, quiero al ser que crece dentro de ti.

-¡JAMÁS! –Gritó ella después de reponerse - ¡JAMÁS LO TENDRÁS, ES MIO! –Después de gritar, su mirada se nubló y su tono de voz se debilitó – Mío y de Yoh, no te lo daré…

-Ingenua –Le dijo –No te estoy preguntando si me lo vas a dar, te lo estoy ordenando.

-¡NUNCA HAO ASAKURA, ENTIENDELO, NUNCA! –ante tales palabras ella se puso de pie, las fuerzas regresaban poco a poco, el control de su extremidades ya estaba de nuevo bajo su poder, pero sus ojos, ese par de gemas negras seguían demostrando terror.

-Anna, Anna… Anna –arrastró la última vocal de su nombre –Pequeña e inocente Anna.

-¡Calla, ya!

Con un rápido movimiento, el shaman de fuego, utilizando su brazo izquierdo, la tomó de la cintura sepultando sus uñas en su piel. Su mano libre retomó el lugar donde había estado desde el principio, en el cuello de ella y, apresándola de nuevo, la golpeó contra la pared de forma violenta, haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor a la joven mujer.

-Te daré dos opciones –Dijo él mirándola a los ojos –Debes de sentirte privilegiada y dichosa, yo nunca doy opciones, _querida _Anna. –Sus negros ojos se encendieron como si de fuego se tratase. Ella creyó ver al mismo Diablo en persona. Fuego, Rojo. Anna tembló. –La primera opción es que te quedes conmigo y _**eso**_ estará bajo mi poder, te conviene, me conviene –Ella frunció el ceño cuando se refería al pequeño ser dentro de ella como _eso, _como si no tuviese importancia. – La segunda opción, si no aceptas la primera, es que te mate.

Sonrió, eso le hacía gracia.

_¿Morir?, _ pensó ella. Aceptaría morir si sólo fuese ella, pero no estaba sola. _Él_ crecía dentro de ella. Esa pequeña alma se formaba en su ser. Y ella ya lo amaba. No podía dejarse matar, no permitiría jamás que le hicieran daño al tesoro que ella y su prometido habían creado. No podía, no podía dejar que le hiciera daño a su hijo.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella ante esto?

_Yoh, como quisiera que estuvieses aquí…_

_Yoh._

_Yoh._

_Yoh..._

-Anna-chan… - un moreno chico la esperaba en la puerta de pensión en donde vivían - ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

….

**Nota: **Tenía que sacarme eso de la cabeza. Si quieren que lo continúe dejen reviews por favor. Gracias =).

Amor y Paz.


End file.
